


Liquid Nightmare

by BreeDavis



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Crossover, Freeform, Random & Short, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeDavis/pseuds/BreeDavis
Summary: Odo and Six are trapped in a strange boat in the great link, and work together to escape.





	Liquid Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is like, The most stupid crossover ever created, but i was inspired by the song dive into the madness by Dan bull
> 
>  
> 
> Minigame: spot the Markiplier reference

Wake up in a strange place

Hair in my face

The darkness seems to move

No idea where I am going

Everything is looming shadows

Lunging from the corner I bump into a man

His golden eyes are burning into me,

But I  don't feel afraid

He looks uncertain but I take his hand and we run

The boat creaks 

The sound of feet

Make not a sound

Or else they'll spot us

The unwelcoming feeling on the back of my neck

Ducking diving jumping hiding

Nothing in this place is what it seems 

Starting to feel hungry

With fright induced munchies, 

And there is no food in sight

I can't eat my companion or we'll never escape

And you don't eat the people you hug

She glides over the carpet

Hide so she won't notice us

A tall and slender Lady

Gold hair frames a stern disapproval 

Skulking through the darkness 

A new enemy to fight

Grab your mirror and your lighter 

And hold your partner tight

 ~~~~sweeping through the room

close impending doom

But some quick thinking saves us maybe

Swinging from the rope

Onto the balcony 

Gazing off the boat

Onto a golden sea

Climbing us, we reach the top

Hanging from the mast

We reach freedom at last

And I wake up from an odd little nightmare.

 


End file.
